Wolves and Constellations
by cpsuayy
Summary: Professor Dumbledore assigns Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, two wizards who don't know each other's names, for a deadly mission which will affect both dangerously. With this long and deadly mission, the two get to know each other and themselves- A story of true love and friendship.
1. Office

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?"

Professor Slughorn looked at the small and fat boy with suspect. "They're here, my son." he replied for both boys. "But as you see, this is Potions and it's a quiet important subject for both Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black."

The small boy snorted unwillingly. He looked very shy. "Yes, Professor. I mean— I'm sorry, Professor. But Dumbledore himself wants to see them."

Slughorn raised an eyebrow. He looked like a man who didn't know what to do, but acted like he did know all. "Oh," he said. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It was obvious they didn't know about each other's existence but were in the same class. "Off you two go then."

Sirius Black carried a black, shoulder bag with himself. He didn't even bother to look at Remus and just walked to the small fat boy. Remus however, was slower and kinder. "We're sorry, sir," he said to Professor Slughorn. "I don't know what's happening."

Slughorn shrugged in a careless way. "Not important, boy. Tell Dumbledore I say hello."

Remus approved with his head and left Potions class with the other two boys. Walking through the corridors, he kept asking questions to the small boy. "What's your name?"

"Peter," The small boy said. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did Dumbledore asked for us?" Remus asked, then looked at Sirius Black, who acted like he wasn't listening to the conversation. "I mean, the two of us?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "You can ask for yourself when we arrive."

After that, Remus stopped talking. It took three minutes to the Headmaster's Office, and when they arrived, Peter left them without saying a word. He was a Gryffindor but he seemed too diffident. But, considering it, so did Remus.

When they entered Dumbledore's Office, Sirius didn't even bother to knock the door. He looked very formal and classic with his long black hair and black coat, but didn't show the kindness to knock. Remus didn't know the boy at all, but he could tell that his family was important. Otherwise, he couldn't be this confident. "You asked for us, Professor," he said, with a hint of kinkiness on his face. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the boys. "Oh, yes," he said. "Sit, boys. Sit please." He showed the two empty chairs. Sirius waited for Remus to sit down, then sat on the other chair. "Yes, sir?"

Dumbledore went back to sit on his big chair behind the desk. He looked at his phoenix, smiled, then looked back at Remus and Sirius. "I don't intend to mumble or take your time." he simply said. "A Death Eater is on the loose."

Sirius stiffened, Remus started to shake. Since Dumbledore called for Sirius and Remus, Remus knew well enough which Death Eater that was. A werewolf. Fenrir Greyback.

Even though Remus already knew, Dumbledore silently said his name. "Fenrir Greyback. Now you probably know why I wanted to see you two."

Sirius looked at Remus— just slightly. "What's your problem with _that_?"

Since he called a man 'that', _he must hate him,_ Remus thought. "He did bad things to me."

"Like what?"

Remus didn't want to answer that and Dumbledore knew, so he immediately said, "Sirius," to the raven haired boy. "I want you and Remus to participate in a mission."

Sirius laughed a little. "A mission?" he said. Then with a grin, "Me and James can take care of so many things together, as you know, Professor."

Dumbledore slightly smiled, but dismissed the boy's offer. "No," he said. "I want Remus to be in this, too. He deserves to know everything about Fenrir Greyback."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. "Okay," he said. "Do you have a problem with working with me?"

Remus at first didn't understand the question was asked to him. Then, when he realised, "Oh— no, no— I mean, it's okay— to work together."

Dumbledore clapped very slowly and smiled. "Excellent!" he said. "The situation is— Greyback is on to something. I'm afraid what he's after is Remus. He has allies in Hogwarts and I'm afraid those allies are students." He turned to Sirius. "I can't tell you what it's about since it is Remus' personal privacy, but if you don't want to help us with this, I would understand."

Sirius shook his head. "Greyback serves Voldemort." Remus looked at him with a shock— since no one was brave enough to speak of his name in public. "He serves my disgusting family. Of course I'll help."

Then he looked at Remus. "What was your name again?"

Remus stiffened. "Remus. Remus Lupin."

He offered his hand to the boy in front of Dumbledore. "I'm Sirius Black," he said, as if Remus didn't know his name at all. He looked at Sirius' almost-hazel eyes and shook his hand. Then, Sirius took his shoulder bag from the ground. "We'll go now, sir." he said. "So, as I understand, you want us to figure out who helps that _thing_ get information about the castle and Remus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Off you two go and discover things together." he smiled. "But in that time, take care of each other."

Remus looked at Sirius. _I don't even know this boy,_ he thought. Then another thought that didn't belong his brain came all of a sudden. _You will._


	2. Joy and Wonders

II.

2 WEEKS LATER, POTIONS CLASS

"Stop the mumbling, boy," Professor Slughorn said to a boy Remus didn't know. He stood alone, waiting for the commands. Lunar moon was close, so Remus felt angrier than usual. It had been two weeks since him and Sirius became a team— Murder Solvers, Sirius liked to call the duo, even though there wasn't anything to do with a murder. He told Remus the word 'murder' was appealing.

After Professor Slughorn gave students the introductions to make a really unnecessary potion, everyone started working. Remus' scores were okay, but he wasn't very good at Potions. He found making potions to be dangerous and too effortful. Or maybe, that was just an excuse. He sucked at Potions.

"Do you need help?"

He turned to face Sirius Black, who he didn't expect to see. "With what?"

Sirius eyed Remus' empty cauldron. "With your potion."

"You finished yours?"

"Yeah," Sirius showed a sample his potion in Professor Slughorn's hands. "He's testing it now. I'm good at Potions, I can help."

Remus thought about the offer for a second. Even though they were 'Murder Solvers' as Sirius would call, Remus was not the type to hang out with Sirius, nor Sirius was the type to offer Remus help. It was odd, but as final, Remus accepted the offer. "Um, sure."

The two started making the potion. Sirius kept talking about the boring procedures of making a healthy potion and Remus— he couldn't remember the details because he didn't quite listen. Instead, he focused on the boy's attitude. Not that he was interested in him, but Sirius was friendlier and smarter than Remus thought. Sirius Black— as he introduced himself to Remus, was the oldest son of one of the very famous Black families. He was the older brother of Regulus Black, who's a bully to Remus, and cousin of Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, who are pure-blood fanatics. Even though they didn't know Remus well, they hated him for being a half-blood. Sirius was the first Black to ever be in Gryffindor. He was a _disgrace,_ in his own words. Remus wondered why he was too friendly to Sirius, so he just interrupted his Potions lesson. "Sirius—" he said, then immediately hesitated for being too close. "Um— sorry for interrupting," he said. Sirius stopped talking and looked at him as his hands were on Remus' cauldron. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Helping me?"

"Because you look desperate for help."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so."

Sirius nodded. "Trust me, you do."

Remus shrugged. "Don't misunderstand," he added. "I'm not complaining. It's just— weird."

Sirius nodded again. Then grinned as always. "I'm wondering so many things about you, too," he said. "But I don't ask them out loud, you know."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What can you possibly wonder about me?"

"You have a past with…" He checked to see if anyone was around, then whispered; "Fenrir Greyback."

Remus looked around, too. "Don't say his name."

"Whatever," Sirius said. "What's with that?"

"Oh, I get it," Remus said, more sarcastically than he thought it would sound. "That's why you're helping me. To learn things."

Sirius laughed in amusement. "Maybe," he said. "Or maybe I just find you interesting."

Remus was brooding now. "Okay, I don't think I need help anymore."

Sirius looked at the cauldron. "Yeah," he said. "Because your potion's been made." Then he fingered the liquid and the liquid turned his nail to yellow. Remus watched with interest. "What does yellow mean?"

Sirius brought his finger closer to Remus for him to see. "Whichever colour my nail turns to, shows my mood at that moment."

Remus asked the same question again. "So, what does yellow mean?"

"Amusement and joy."

Remus rolled his eyes. "How can you be joyful when there's no specific reason to be so?"

"How can you be moody when there's no specific reason to be so?"

Remus wanted to answer and tell him that he was wrong, he didn't know Remus at all and if he knew about his situation, he would shut up— but he didn't say any of these. Instead, he heard Professor Slughorn tell everyone to take a break. Then he packed his things and left the classroom. The other lesson was Potions, too, but he didn't enter and went to the Shrieking Shack.

—

Sirius walked past the Shrieking Shack and went to Hagrid's Hut. Sitting with Hagrid and relaxing with his best mate James was his way of relaxing nowadays. There was so much going on and Sirius was not the type to discuss any of it, so instead, he liked sitting and thinking.

"Where's Lily?" he asked to James.

James Potter, who was walking behind Sirius, shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "We have two years before graduation now. She's probably studying."

"Oh, right," Sirius said. "She wanted to become an Auror, right?"

"Maybe," James said. "She wants to become _something_ at least."

"Nice," Sirius said, and continued walking. Right before arriving at Hagrid's Hut, he heard James' voice. "How's your mystery hunting going with Lupin?"

Sirius looked at James. "How do you know his name, mate?"

James laughed. "Of course I know him. He's a good guy. You know him, too."

Sirius looked like he didn't know what James was talking about. "I don't, no."

"You do," James looked in confusion. "You even talked about him last year. Something like him smelling like chocolate all the time, remember?"

"No," Sirius lied. "You're probably confused me with someone else."

"I've only got one best mate, Sirius," James continued. "Of course I'm not confusing you with someone else."

Sirius shrugged in disinterest. "Whatever," he said. "I don't know him. I just want to get over with it. Dumbledore said he's in danger."

"Why?"

"They didn't tell me why," Sirius kept going. They arrived at Hagrid's Hut now, so Sirius knocked the door whilst talking. "It's about Remus' personal life, though. I thought it was about his family, but no. I found nothing related to his family."

James raised an eyebrow. "So you searched him?"

 _Bollocks,_ Sirius thought. "Not really," he lied again. "Dumbledore told me."

James knew Sirius was lying, but he didn't push him. "Okay then," he said. "Whatever you say, mate."

Hagrid opened the door and smiled with joy. "Sirius! James! Get in, get in!"

The three talked about Hogwarts, kids making out in the garden and everything not so important, while Sirius was thinking about what that Death Eater had to do with someone like Remus Lupin. What could he possibly want from him?

Sirius was going to find out about that. And the only way to do so was to help him with all of this.


	3. too early to wake up

III.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Sirius always woke up early, but today was extra. He seemed too excited especially today, and James didn't want to wake up to this energy. "What the hell, mate?"

When the boy took a careful look, he saw Sirius all ready with his Gryffindor robes and black clothes on. He smiled with dignity and tried to carry James out of the bed. "Today's a great day!"

James funnily punched Sirius. "Leave me alone…"

Sirius laughed. "No— Stand up!" he said. The two started fisting each other, but Sirius fell back and laughed again. "We're going to be late to breakfast."

James shook his head. "You're a terrible liar," he said. He looked at Sirius' face but only saw the blur and fancy clothes, since his glasses weren't on. He took his glasses from the desk next to his bed and looked again. "It's…." He checked the time. "Merlin's beard, Sirius! It's six in the morning!"

"So?"

James turned to the other way. "I have two more hours of sleep. Leave me alone."

Sirius moaned in disappointment. "So you're going to let me eat alone in the breakfast?"

"You can eat with girls all the time, you know."

The boy shook his head with the thought of eating with girls. "No, thanks," he said. "Whatever. I'm going."

"Bye!" James said, then returned to his morning sleep.

—-

The Great Hall was empty. Sirius used to wake up early and wander around the castle at this time usually, but this morning was important. He was on the mission to find out what Fenrir Greyback wanted, and he had to begin searching early in the morning.

These 'searching alone' plans, however, ended in less than minutes when Sirius saw Remus having breakfast alone in The Great Hall. The long Gryffindor table was empty, and the only person eating was him. At first, Sirius thought of not even saying hi to him, but that could be rude of him, so he walked to the boy.

His strawberry blonde hair was messier than ever, and he had a new scar on his face— a long scratch on his nose. "Good morning."

Remus looked up to see Sirius. _Wow,_ Sirius thought. His face was almost red— scars barely stopped bleeding and hair puffed. He looked… awful. "Oh," he said in surprise. "Good morning?" He looked around the table. "Want to join?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sure."

When he sat and started eating, he opened his mouth. "Why are you awake this early?"

Remus shrugged. "I always wake up early."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said. "I do, too, but I never saw you."

Remus looked at him. "Are you interrogating me or something?" he asked. "It's none of your business."

"It is _my_ business," Sirius underlined. "If you're going to be my partner."

"You take this too seriously."

Sirius shook his head and laughed. "Am I?" he said. "I don't think so, if we consider the fact a Death Eater wants to kill you."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but someone else's voice stopped him. " _Gross_."

Both Sirius and Remus looked behind to the voice's source. It was Regulus Black— Sirius' younger brother. "You two disgust me."

Sirius tried to stand up but all of a sudden, Remus held his arm. "Don't."

Regulus laughed from the corner of the Slytherin table. His friends were laughing, too. "Yes, Sirius. _Don't._ "

Then their laughters increased. Sirius was so mad— he could kill Regulus there. He looked at his arm where Remus' hand was still wrapped around, and calmed a little. He sat back down and didn't look at Regulus again. Regulus, though, was still shouting at the two. "If you keep hanging out with gross mudbloods, Sirius, you'll see what happens."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but saw Remus turn around to Regulus. "He's not my friend," he said to him. "So don't ever speak like that. Got it?"

Regulus raised his eyebrows. He was in shock— someone like Remus, standing up to him… How dare he! He was about to say something, but saw Remus' left fist move in a different way. Then he saw his claws start to show up, and so did Regulus' friends, so they all stood up and started running. Regulus, however, walked slower. He seemed afraid, but not afraid enough to run away. "You can't scare me like that."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he said. "Don't try me."

Then Regulus bolted. Sirius was in shock— What the hell just happened? "What the—"

Remus took his brown backpack and didn't even look at Sirius. "See you later." he said very fast, then left.

Sirius was left with all the unanswered questions and the slight moment of seeing Remus' fist turn into a clawed and furry thing. He was one step closer to understanding Remus Lupin's secrets.


	4. Just a Dream

Remus woke up to shoutings. He shared his dorm with two Gryffindor boys— both younger than Remus, and Remus didn't even bother learning their names. "You lost my sweatshirt!" One was shouting, whilst the other was looking everywhere to find the sweatshirt.

"Hey, can you guys be quiet?" Remus said silently. "I'm trying to sleep."

The curly-haired, shorter boy didn't even look at Remus. "I don't care," he said. "Go sleep somewhere else."

Remus didn't feel angry. He stood up, wore a hoodie and walked out the dorm. He looked at the time— it was two a.m. and he was supposed to be sleeping. It had been two days since the full moon ended and Remus felt more tired than ever. He thought of sleeping in the Common Room, but _that'd be lame,_ he said to himself, so he walked out the Common Room too.

Wandering around the empty castle quietly, even though Filch saw him, he didn't say anything to the boy, since all staff at Hogwarts knew about Remus' condition. When he saw a door he had never seen before, all of a sudden, he knew he had to enter it. This urge inside him— it told him to open the door.

He got a little closer to the door and held the knob. _You're not young anymore,_ he thought. _Just get in._

So he did. He opened the door and found a master bedroom inside. There was a big bed, clean clothes, a shower and— The Mirror of Erised. Remus looked at the big mirror and didn't want to look in it. He didn't want anything from this life and he knew this mirror would show him his greatest desires— but he didn't have any. So instead, he went to the big bed and got inside. For a few seconds, he questioned if this could be a trap— something a Death Eater would do. But no, Remus knew this wasn't related to the Death Eaters. He knew this magical room. It was the Room of Requirements. He needed a bed, a nice room, so the Room of Requirements gave those to him. Feeling grateful, he lay down to sleep. Just about to close his eyes, he heard the door knob move. He could feel his heart in his chest, his fingers shaking and feet freezing. He turned to look at where the door was— to see who came. "What the heck—" the person who opened the door said. When his silhouette turned into a real figure, Remus saw Sirius Black. He was wearing Gryffindor pyjamas, his long hair made into a messy bun and eyes as tired as Remus. When he saw Remus, too, he looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Remus didn't give any hints. "I should ask you the same question."

Sirius shrugged. "I've never seen this door before," he said. "Is this your room or something?"

The boy shook his head. "No," he got out of the bed. "This is the Room of Requirement. It appears when a wizard is in desperate need of it."

"Cool," Sirius smirked. He checked his whole body out. Then looked back at Remus. "Nice pyjamas."

Remus didn't look at him. "Thanks," he replied, then watched the boy walk to the Mirror of Erised. Sirius looked in the mirror as Remus was watching him from behind. His expressions were unreadable, but he didn't seem happy. "What do you see?" Remus couldn't hold but ask the boy. Sirius didn't respond for a few seconds, then, just like he didn't hear what Remus said, "What is this?" he asked. His voice was shaking.

Remus walked next to the boy and tried so hard not to look into the mirror. "What do you see?"

Sirius didn't look at Remus. He was still focused on the mirror. "My brother," he said. "and me. Together."

Remus looked at Sirius. He didn't know about The Mirror of Erised and his greatest desire was— to be with his brother? Remus wondered what it was with the Blacks. "It's the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your greatest desire."

Sirius didn't flinch. "My greatest desire… Is to be with my brother?"

"Now? Yes," Remus said. "In a few years? Maybe it'll change."

Sirius tried hard to not make eye contact with Remus. He didn't say anything, and it was the first time Remus saw him with such seriousness. Sirius was always a funny, full of joy kind of a guy and even though he had his ways and elegance to himself, he was always happy. Right now— he looked too sad. "Whatever," he said, walking back to the door. "I should leave you to it. Good nights."

Remus tried to hold Sirius' arm and ask if he wanted to talk, but _it'd be absurd._ So he didn't say anything. Sirius left, and Remus lay back to his bed. Just about to shut his eyes to fall asleep finally, he couldn't help but stand up and walk right in front of the mirror.

He looked at it and saw nothing. There was nothing. No sign of Remus, no sign of The Werewolf. Remus only saw emptiness.


	5. Mission Gone Wrong, or Right?

It was a peaceful Saturday morning. Remus checked around to make sure he was still there, in the Room of Requirements. After a few more minutes of resting, he finally got up and went to the Great Hall to have breakfast. He was all free that day, so he promised Dumbledore to search for any trace of Greyback with Sirius and that was why he was awake so early. The Great Hall was their meeting point.

When he saw Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, he walked to the seat next to his. "Morning."

Sirius seemed very tired, but he tried to look energetic when he saw Remus. "Hey, what's up?"

Remus shrugged. "Cool, you?"

Sirius shrugged too. His eyes were puffy and he looked like he could sleep for five hours more. Remus felt guilty about that. He was awake because of Remus— to help him find a notorious killer. Remus was about to tell him to go to sleep and get some rest, but right about to say it, he heard a voice from the back. "Gross."

Both looked behind to see the source of the voice and saw Regulus. His black, messy hair was fluffy and his hazel eyes were awake unlike Sirius'. His eyes were focused on his brother, and Sirius didn't hold back his deadly gaze either. "What do you want again?"

Regulus didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Remus. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you, brother."

Sirius shrugged and went back to eating. Whilst he was doing that, Remus looked at Sirius' clothes. He looked— way too cool. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black sweater and Remus on the other hand— was just wearing brown, large pants and a green jumper. He didn't bother to look good, since they were only going to hang out in the library. But considering it again, Remus felt like library was not their destination. "What are we gonna do today?"

"We'll go to Hogsmeade."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Hogsmeade?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because," he made an eye at Regulus. "We can't investigate when this idiot and his comrades are around us."

Remus giggled. "Comrades?" He was smiling. "I don't think Death Eaters see each other as comrades."

Sirius immediately looked at Remus— very angrily. "He's _not_ a Death Eater." His eyebrows were frowned, face brooding. "He's not—" He looked at Regulus' side. He was eating alone, calmly. He wasn't even looking at the boys, he just seemed to be happy about being alone and in peace. "He's not a Death Eater."

Remus' stomach hurt with guilt. He looked at Regulus' side, too. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Sirius closed his eyes for half a second and sighed. "Don't worry," he inhaled. "Sorry about being over dramatic. He's a dumbass." He grinned at the thought of Regulus' dumbness. "We all know that. It's just—" he took his time before finding the right words. "He's not what we all think he is."

Remus nodded. He knew what that meant. _Not being what everyone thinks you are._ "I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

Sirius shrugged and stared at Remus' plate. "Are you gonna eat or what?" he asked. "We don't have so much time."

"Oh," Remus said, then started eating. Whilst Sirius busied himself with the Daily Prophet, Remus ate very fast and thought about what he saw in the mirror last night. _Emptiness_.

 **2 Hours Later**

Cold winds of November had arrived, and Remus could feel the cold in his shaking lungs. He had shirts and jumpers and coats on, but it was so cold he couldn't even see properly. Sirius, however, seemed like he was used to this kind of cold. "Where exactly are we going?" Remus asked, walking right behind Sirius on the road to Hogsmeade. Sirius, breathing heavily, said: "Three Broomsticks. I thought we could drink some butterbeer."

Remus was surprised. "Um— I don't— I—" he shouted. It was so cold that he couldn't hear his own voice. It was too odd of a November that year. "It's eleven in the morning!"

Sirius stopped and looked behind to face Remus. "So?"

Remus stopped walking too. "So?" he said. "I don't think it's a good time to drink."

Sirius grinned. He seemed sure of himself. "You're too naive, man," he said. "C'mon! It's no Firewhiskey! Just butterbeer!" He continued walking as he was murmuring about how he and his best mate James loved the Three Broomsticks. Remus didn't listen half of it and he didn't really care, but he did his best to keep up with Sirius.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Remus found a nice spot and immediately sat there, trying to warm himself. Sirius looked at the bartender and then at Remus. "Just one butterbeer?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I don't even want one."

Sirius grinned and just as if he didn't hear what Remus said, he stared at the bartender again. "Two butterbeers— One with extra whip cream please!"

The bartender nodded, so Sirius sat across Remus. He looked around. "Cold morning, aye?"

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't know you were Scottish."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not."

This response made Remus shrug, too. He didn't know what they were going to talk about— what they were going to exactly _do_ about this situation. He didn't have much in common with Sirius Black— the cool guy of Gryffindors. Remus was just an outcast, a guy who was invisible, and _wanted_ to be invisible. He wondered if everyone saw him, what his path would be like? This thought sent Remus back to last night. Why was Sirius wandering in the castle, all alone? Remus looked at Sirius, who was checking the bartender if he was doing his job. "What were you doing outside last night?"

Sirius turned to face Remus. "Huh?"

"Last night," he said. "What were you doing outside your dorm?"

Sirius swallowed. "I—" he stuttered. "It's nothing. I have insomnia."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You have insomnia?"

Sirius shrugged and grinned. He looked prideful for finding a 'good' lie to tell Remus. Remus, knowing it was a lie, still didn't force the boy. "Okay, whatever you say."

A few minutes later, their butterbeers arrived. Even Remus drank his butterbeer, and to be honest, was happy about it. The two talked about school, girls, those 'secret' muggle magazines Sirius kept under his bed, Remus' sickness. They talked about everything but Remus being a werewolf. After their third butterbeer, Remus considered telling his secret to Sirius— but he held himself. Still, except for that, it was a bonding moment. They talked about their family lives, how Sirius hated the Black family line, how Remus didn't want to go see his family in Christmas. Their chitchat was so pleasant that they forgot about Fenrir Greyback, the Death Eaters wandering around the castle, the dementors…

But Remus couldn't say it was a bad day. It would be a big lie if he said so. After hours and hours of sitting there and talking, Remus smiled at the thought of Sirius still sitting there with him, chatting about his private life. It was nothing special, just a little chitchat, but Remus smiled at the thought of that, too. It was friendship. Remus made a friend.


	6. Grumpy Mornings and Liar Teenagers

**2 Weeks Later**

When you had friends, days passed quicker than you thought. For the last two weeks, Remus couldn't understand how minutes passed, since he was always around his new friends: Sirius, James, Peter.

When Sirius and Remus oddly became very good friends, Sirius wanted to introduce his two best friends to Remus. James— his best pal, wingman and secret keeper, the first person Sirius had met when he arrived at Hogwarts, and Peter— the shy, quiet and cute boy who looked up to Sirius and James. At first, Remus was a bit concerned since he didn't know these people, what if they didn't want him in their group? But when he met them, he realised that it was the best thing he had ever done.

Still, none of them knew about his werewolf situation. Whenever full moon came, he disappeared— thinking the boys wouldn't understand.

But they knew something was up. At least Sirius did. Whenever Remus went away— which only happened 2 times since they became friends, Sirius knew something was going on. He'd go to ask Remus, but Remus' responses would always be the same. _Dumbledore asked for me,_ or, _I need to see my mom this weekend._

Sirius knew— he of course knew, those were terrible lies. Remus sucked at lying, speaking by Sirius' limited observations. When he came back from the mysterious place he went to, he'd bring so many scars and wounds on his body, too. Sirius was very concerned about his new friend's health, but he didn't want to dig deep, since they only just met.

So that morning, his intention was to ask Remus what the hell was it with the disappearances. But when the boy entered the Great Hall, he saw Remus with someone else, and that someone else was a girl whom Sirius was very familiar with. _Lily Evans._

"Well, well," he slowly spoke, taking a seat next to Remus. "What a surprise."

Lily looked at Sirius calmly. "A surprise?" she lifted her eyebrow. "What's the surprise?"

"You," Sirius grinned. "Sitting with Remus. Chatting about stuff."

Lily couldn't help but giggle. "Ah, Sirius," she shook her head, still giggling. "Remus— he's my best friend."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. He couldn't find the connection. "How come I didn't know about this?"

Lily's grin was bossy, similar to her attitude. "Why would you?"

"Right." Sirius mouthed.

Lily shrugged. "We live very nearby." she played with her braided hair. "He's always been there for me."

Sirius' eyes popped up. "You live— _what?"_

"Yes," this time it was Remus speaking. He was staring at Lily. "Lily was just going to leave now, right?"

Lily, at first, stared blankly as if she didn't understand what Remus meant, but when Remus made some eyebrow lifts and mouthings, Lily stood up immediately. "Oh, right!" she shouted. "I need to go— um—" she raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "See you later? Or probably not."

Sirius laughed. "Whatever you wish, Evans."

When she left, Sirius looked at Remus. "So," he said. He didn't want to push the boy. "Best friends, huh?"

Remus was eating his dish carelessly. "Yeah," he breathed. "Just like you and James."

"Wow," Sirius said. "Evans is a tough one. She hates me though." He was laughing when he said it. Remus didn't look at Sirius, but he shook his head. "No, she doesn't."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Really?"

"Yup," Remus said. "If she did, she would've left long before you could find the time to speak to her." When he finished his dish, he stood up to leave the Great Hall. "So she doesn't hate you."

Sirius didn't listen to the boy's last words. "Where are you going?"

Remus, already walking to the halls, didn't give a proper answer. "Nowhere."

Sirius followed him. "Man, we haven't been doing anything. Dumbledore's gonna kick our asses."

"He's not gonna kick anyone's ass," Remus responded. "We're talking about Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded. "Exactly," he said. "He gave us a fucking mission and all we do is nothing."

Remus shrugged. "I don't really care, to be honest."

"You don't care?"

Remus stopped and looked at Sirius. "Yeah," he said. "It's my problem in the end. I'm the one who's gonna die."

Sirius brooded. "What?" he asked. "What the fuck, Remus? Where did that come from?"

"Ah, Sirius," he said. "Don't act like you don't know something's wrong with me now."

Sirius didn't answer that. He knew something was wrong with Remus— well, not wrong, just different, but he couldn't give a meaning to his attitude that day. Remus was a kind and easy-going guy, and sometimes he was stubborn, too, but today— something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong, Remus?" he asked. "Let me help."

Remus shook his head, laughing in disdain. "Why would I want _your_ help?"

"Because—" Sirius stopped. _Yeah._ He was right. Why would _Remus_ want Sirius' help? Ever? Sirius nodded when he thought about that. "You're right." he said. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

Then he turned away and walked to the other direction. Remus watched him say hi to Marlene McKinnon and some other girls. He just sighed in a mocking way, then kept walking. He didn't want to talk to Sirius, to James or to anyone. Lily was enough of a friend, and sometimes, even she was too much.

—

The Room of Requirements was a nursery that day. It was build for Remus as always, and Remus was using the place to take care of his still-bleeding wounds. This full moon was worse than ever. His arms, legs and even upper body was bleeding with many scratches and cuts. He was trying hard to heal them and wrap them up, but he only had two hands and didn't want anyone else to come and pity him.

Why was he so rude to Sirius that morning? He didn't know. It was about Sirius. He was too good of a friend too soon, and Remus didn't know what to do with that friendship. James and Peter were nice, too, but Sirius was there wherever Remus went, coincidence or not, and Remus was afraid of his friendship. Fenrir Greyback was after Remus, and Sirius was just a bait to throw to Greyback before he'd attempt to kill Remus. Remus didn't want this to happen to his friend. He didn't want anything to happen to Sirius, because even though Remus had Lily, Sirius was a guy— a guy who'd understand Remus' problems better than anyone else. _Friend,_ Remus repeated himself. _Stay away from him._

The plan in his head, though, ended just two minutes later when the doors of the Room of Requirements opened. It was Sirius— alone.

Remus acted as if he didn't care about him coming. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged. "I was looking for you."

"I thought you were with Marlene and the others." Remus said, trying to sound careless. Sirius nodded. No grins or mocks on his face, just calmness. He was looking for a way to reach Soft-Remus. "Yeah, I was bored."

"I see," Remus said. "You were bored." He was making himself busy with wrapping his wounds, not caring about it if Sirius saw. He knew Sirius wouldn't bring the wounds up right now. "So you came here."

Sirius nodded. "Trust me, mate," he said. "You're much more fun."

Remus stared at Sirius. "I'm not your mate."

Sirius didn't answer. "What's wrong with you today?"

Remus laughed. " _Today?"_ he asked. "Not today— everyday! Something's wrong with me everyday! Something's been wrong with me all the time!"

"Okay," Sirius said calmly, walking a few steps closer to Remus. "I wouldn't hurt you, you know," he tried to smile. "I'm just here to help."

Remus shook his head. "I know you," he said. "You're an asshole. Forgive me for being honest." He held his wrapped arm tightly and tried not to cry. "Why are you so good to me?"

Sirius shrugged. "I know I'm an asshole, thanks very much," he grinned. "And you're my friend, that's why I'm cool with you." He sat next to Remus now. Remus didn't insist. "Is it wrong?"

Remus didn't look at Sirius. "I don't know."

"Why do you care about this so much?" Sirius asked. He held Remus' arm and unwrapped the bandage. When he saw the deep cut, his heart stopped for a second, but he showed no glimpse nor sign of worry. "We became friends, and that's how it's gonna continue." He wrapped Remus' arm carefully. "I know you guys are good friends with Evans, but a boy needs boy friends, too."

Remus smiled at that. That was what the thought earlier that day. "Yeah, I guess."

"See?" Sirius showed the boy his perfectly-wrapped arm. "It's better now."

"Don't you wonder what's my problem?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't," he said. His eyes found Remus'. "Also, I'm not an idiot. I have some guesses."

Remus grinned. "Oh, really?"

Sirius nodded. Their eyes were attached, and for a second, Sirius felt very awkward. So awkward that he wanted to leave, not look at Remus' face again and act like he didn't know the boy. Seeing from Remus' eyes, he was feeling the same thing, too. "Um—" Sirius cut the staring moment. "Fuck, I guess I'm late to Quidditch." he stood up immediately. "James is gonna kick my ass."

Remus watched Sirius run to the door. "Good luck, then."

Sirius didn't look back at Remus, but he said: "Thanks!", then ran outside the nursery so quickly Remus almost saw his speed's smoke.


End file.
